


Unexpected

by kaelyx67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexuality, College AU, F/F, ace!Jo, charlie is a nerd, charvelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelyx67/pseuds/kaelyx67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo comes out as asexual, and Charlie's reaction is completely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> For yogajensen on Tumblr.

It had been a few weeks since they'd started dating. Charlie figured they wouldn't rush things--take things slow, actually, since she was Jo's very first girlfriend. 

She wasn't bothered by it; Jo was the funniest and sweetest girl she'd ever met, and she could spend hours just watching her, listening to her jokes and odd stories. They mostly met up in nice, cosy restaurants, huge bookstores, and even the beach one time.

"You're so gorgeous, you know that?" Charlie blurted out once, but she didn't mind it so much since Jo's cheeks flushed and she looked down at her hands with the most adorable smile on her face.

Jo took her hand for the first time when they were standing outside the restaurant they went to on their seventh date. Charlie beamed up at her and squeezed her hand. She considered leaning in for their first kiss, but still didn't want to rush into things.

She kissed Jo for the first time in the park near the building they both lived in. It was a quiet spot by the water, and Jo looked so pretty that she couldn't help but lean in. Jo's cheeks were pink when Charlie pulled back, and a small smile was tugging at her lips.

Two weeks after that, Charlie finally found the courage to invite Jo to her apartment. She'd been there before, a long while back, with six other friends and too much beer, but it'd never been just the two of them.

Jo agreed, quietly, and Charlie thought she must've been nervous.

***

Charlie put on a movie with a boy and a girl who'd fall in love and inevitably have a romantic make-out scene at the end of the story, and focused on comfortably pressing herself against Jo's side.

She was warm and smelled good, her hair soft against Charlie's nose when she turned her head to nuzzle Jo's neck. Charlie pushed her hair out of the way so she could kiss her there.

"Charlie," Jo sighed, and Charlie smirked, then pressed her lips against her skin a bit more firmly.

"Charlie." She pulled back a little when Jo didn't sound--happy. Jo pried Charlie's fingers away from where they were creeping up her shirt at her hip, and shifted away from her a little. 

Charlie sat back and watched her. "You're not ready. I'm sorry," she immediately said, her eyes growing big and her heart beating faster. She should've  _asked_ her, not jumped right on her.

But Jo was taking deep breaths, and taking Charlie's hand, and it seemed like she was preparing herself to say something else.

It took her a while. Charlie watched Jo swallow and play with her fingers and gathering up courage, and then the blonde looked up at her.

"I'm ace," she blurted out. "I mean, I'm asexual. Which means I'm not really  _attracted_ to people, like, sexually, but it doesn't mean I don't  _like_ y--"

"Jo--"

"I just don't really want  _sex_ and all that stuff and I totally understand if--"

"Jo, shut up."

"But I can cuddle and I like kissing and I can really--"

"Jo, please stop talking."

Charlie was scared Jo might forget to breath if she didn't shut up, so she decided to just press two fingertips against Jo's mouth, and the blonde finally stopped talking.

"I know what asexuality is. And it's totally cool. We just never discussed it before, I guess I didn't think that I'd actually ever encounter... one."

"One of my species." Jo squinted.

"Yep. You're totally rare. I'm honored." They both laughed.

Jo took a very long, deep breath, carefully watching Charlie's face. She had hoped that maybe she could make Charlie understand, but she hadn't expected it to be  _this_ easy. Then again, Charlie  _had_ mentioned this one odd website where she'd learned about a lot of  _queer things._ Asexuality must've been one of them. Jo felt very thankful for that odd website.

"You're really... cool with it?" Jo was still nervously chewing on her lip, because obviously Charlie could still change her mind. Or she'd misunderstood something and she thought it just meant Jo was a scared virgin.

"Yeah. I really like you," Charlie said, smiling happily at her. "Why don't you tell me what you do and don't like? So I won't do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

Jo felt relief and happiness and a ton of other positive emotions bubble up in her chest, and she felt like she was either going to explode or start singing. This was good. This was  _really_ good.


End file.
